Different types of materials are often joined to complete an assembly. For example, composite parts and structures are often joined with metallic structures. However, the composite parts and structures may have coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) that differ significantly, sometimes on orders of magnitude, from the CTE of joined metallic structures. In many applications, this may not be important because temperature variations are minimal. However in other applications, the materials may experience rapid heating and/or cooling over wide temperature ranges. For example, spacecraft applications expose various components to heating and cooling due to direct exposure to UV radiation or lack thereof. Having assemblies formed of two structures with significantly different CTEs in environments that undergo substantial temperature variations can lead to deleterious effects.
Additional interface structures may be used between composite structures and joined metallic structures to reduce stresses induced by varying thermal expansions. These additional interfaces may include adapters and spacers that allow some CTE mismatches. However, thermal expansion adapters may add significant weight to the overall assembly and increase costs. These thermal expansion adapters may be difficult to fabricate and may be prone to damage.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide new and improved solutions for joining composite structure with other structures having different CTEs such that these solutions account for varying coefficients of thermal expansion in a manner that overcomes drawbacks of existing mechanisms.